(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the control of mycotoxins by means of chemical treatment.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, it has been known that "turkey X" disease has been caused by a toxin produced by some strains of the fungi Aspergillus parasiticus. This aflatoxin which is produced by strains of A. parasiticus is acutely toxic as well as carcinogenic. However, much of the research on aflatoxin dealt solely with the detection of aflatoxin and relatively little research has been done on the prevention of formation of aflatoxins.
A review of the control or suppression of fungi producing aflatoxin reveals efforts of fumigating with high level dosages of methyl bromide, ethylene dibromide, propane/propene ethylene oxide, sulfur dioxide, and phosphine and did show some effects of fungicidal activity. Ammonia proved to be fungicidal but demonstrated a lack of any residual effect. Propionic, acetic, and isobutyric acids also have antifungal activity. However, all the above chemicals have the definite disadvantage of toxicity to humans and animals, corrosiveness, and lowered nutritional quality. Therefore, they are not acceptable to either humans or animals.
The problem is magnified because fungal invasion of a crop begins in the field and either remains or increases during storage. Thus, levels of aflatoxin usually increase during storage.